A Perfect Gift
by kyuubikittykat13
Summary: Sasuke forgot about Christmas... Whoops...


Sorry, no lemon in this one… lots and lots of uber fluff thou. Kinda wanted a different direction for this… Kudos to anyone who can figure out what show I got the inspiration for this from! I'll post the answer in the reworked version of My Master's Wish. I have to write the prologue again. Unfortunately, To Catch A Kitsune will not be reposted. If enough people want, I can just post the lemons, but when fanfiction took the story down, I lost it seeing as the typed version was on the computer that crashed and the written version is impossible to find… I wrote it on loose leaf paper and several different journals, so I have no clue where most of it is. I'm sorry it took so long to get this done and to repost, but I was having some personal problems around the same time… talk about bad Karma, all this happened within weeks of everything else…

Well, I'm sure that you don't want to hear about my personal problems, so I'm just going to thank the fans that returned and welcome the new ones. I promise to work harder. Can't guarantee regular updates with school and all, but I will try to have some of the reworked MMW out before break is over. And now for the uber fluff that is my Christmas special. Enjoy!

Warning: Slight Yaoi/ Shonen Ai, Some OOC-ness, AU, and Pocky… because what Christmas fic would be complete without pocky?

Disclaimer: For Christmas I got Sasuke… In a cute and totally unhelpful plushy form… now if only I could get a Naruto… (I also got pocky… Pocky is awesome and anyone who mocks it is wrong!)

* * *

A perfect Gift

* * *

Sasuke looked annoyed as his phone woke him up… before noon! As a night person, with insomnia, he was very happy when he could finally fall into that peaceful oblivion also know as sleep. But, of course, his boyfriend, who just so happened to be a morning person - Not that Sasuke understood how a person could be that hyper that early without several cups of straight caffeine… not coffee, caffeine - just to wake him up and wish him a merry Christmas…

… Wait…

… CHRISTMAS!!!!...

Sasuke looked at the calendar on the wall… Yes, today just so happened to be December 24, Christmas Eve, and Naruto wanted to know if Sasuke wanted to spend the night at his apartment. How sweet… … What on earth was Sasuke going to do about a gift… He hadn't gone shopping yet… He didn't even have one for his mother…

"So, are you going to come to my place after the party or not?" Naruto's impatient voice came from the cell.

"Yheah, sure. What time does the party start?" Sasuke asked half paying attention… Maybe he could get some shopping done before the party…

"Eight and it doesn't end till three." Naruto answered.

"Hn," came the default response.

"Go drink your coffee; I'll see fifteen minutes till eight." Naruto teased before hanging up, misreading his boyfriend's silence.

"Coffee… that's a good idea…" Sasuke mumbled, hoping the black liquid would wake him enough to figure out something to get the blonde. "I wonder if the mall is even open today…"

~xxxx~

Thankfully, it was… not that that was much help to Sasuke… he still had no idea what to get the blue eyed blonde…

Figuring he'd buy Naruto's gift last, he headed out to buy gifts for the rest of the people on his list. He got his mother a lovely necklace, His father the new book that came out in the series he always read, Itachi got pocky (not that his brother wanted anything else, pocky was enough to satisfy him… pocky obsessed freak…) But still couldn't figure out what to get Naruto...

Naruto was a simple guy. Sasuke knew he hated it when Sasuke bought an expensive gift for him, but he couldn't help it. He loved to spoil his dobe… He was so cute when he blushed. But he also knew something simple would do.

Sitting at the food court, a cup of Starbucks in hand, he thought about what he could get Naruto. A new phone was unnecessary, Sasuke had just bought one for his birthday; food, namely ramen, was the backup plan if nothing else worked, not that Sasuke wanted to do that, he'd feel cheap; jewelry was out, Naruto never wore anything except for the crystal necklace that his guardian gave him, and… that was it. The perfect present! Now, hopefully he'd be able to get it ready in time…

~xxxx~

"That was a fun party!" Naruto said, as they made it back to his apartment. When Sasuke first saw it, he was worried about Naruto and the aria he lived in. But he soon learned, the neighborhood was relatively nice and Naruto was more than capable of taking care of himself. The building looked run down on the outside, but the inside was warmer, more inviting.

"So, Naruto, it's Christmas. Do you want to open your present now, or wait till you wake up?" Sasuke asked, holding out a wrapped box.

Naruto smiled before holding out his gift for Sasuke. They silently exchanged them and opened them together.

…

Both had opened a box to reveal a framed picture from their first date. It was a special and magical night for both and it was their most precious memory. It was a simple date: movie, dinner, a walk in the park; but after being rivals, then best friends. Now, to find that the person that meant the most was right beside you the whole time, how powerful that night was.

They both looked at each other, a soft smile and love in their eyes. As if in slow motion they moved towards each other slowly, their lips meeting in a passionate kiss.

* * *

It's short but sweet. I'll leave it up to your imaginations on how the night ends. First person who guesses the show correctly will get a dedicated gift fic, so make sure to leave your email if you don't sign, that way I can give the fic to the winner and thank each person for making a review! And thanks for all the understanding! I really couldn't do this without you… because what good is writing if no one ever reads it!


End file.
